powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotoha Hanaori
"ShinkenYellow! Hanaori Kotoha!" "The Same! Yellow! Kotoha Hanaori!" "Super Shinkenyellow! Going Forth!" Kotoha Hanaori is a pure-hearted girl who worked in a bamboo shop. Her sister, Mitsuba Hanaori, was originally intended to become Shinken Yellow, but when she became ill, Kotoha was chosen to replace her. Biography Kotoha, obedient and skilled at martial arts, commands the element of earth as Shinken Yellow. Yet, for all her skill, Kotoha is extremely hard on herself, primarily because she believes that she is stupid and an unfit replacement for Mitsuba. The other Shinkengers try to dissuade her from believing so, she refuses to believe it. Her acknowelegement of her faults were strong enough that she was immune to the power of an Ayakashi who used the internal negative feelings against themselves, with Kotoha's will so strong due to her self-loathing that she was unaffected by its power. It's only after Mitsuba sends her a letter, telling her that she is the true Shinken Yellow, that Kotoha begins to accept herself as a true Shinkenger. Kotoha is very selfless and kind; her kindness caused Matsumiya, a young plutocrat, to fall in love with her. Her selflessness was highlighted when she pretended to loathe Matsumiya , pretending her desire for his hand in marriage was fueled by greed. When her soul was stolen, she was glad that she was the only one among the team to have had this happen to them. Kotoha has great respect for all the members of the group, especially Mako and Takeru. Kotoha admires Mako as a female, stating that she is pretty, intelligent and can cook (apparently oblivious to the fact that Mako is a terrible cook). Kotoha looks up to Takeru and always shows respect to him. Because of this, Kotoha feels quite uncomfortable when she poses as Matsumiya's fiancee, with Takeru acting as her butler. Kotoha and Chiaki are the youngest Shinkengers, with Kotoha stated being younger than Chiaki. Because their similar age, they have a strong bond. In fact, several episodes focus on their relationship. Kotoha and Chiaki experience some tension because he dislikes how she readilly believes that she is stupid, and he accidentally hurts her feelings. Chiaki later apologizes, and Kotoha tells him that she admires his straightforwardness. When one is feeling stressed, one will try to cheer the other up. Kotoha is Chiaki's staunchest supporter and readily goes along with his plans, despite how reckless they often are. When her soul was stolen, Chiaki, out of all them, was troubled the most by this event. He was the first to go seek the Ayakashi that had stole Kotoha's soul and he was the first to consider becoming a Gedounin in order to enter the Sanzu River in order to find said Ayakashi. Months after wiping out the last of the Gedoushu, Kotoha fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders, AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them and gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. ShinkenYellow Origami *Saru Origami Arsenal * Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone * Secret Disks * Super Shinkenmaru ** Secret Katana Shinkenmaru *** Land Slicer ** InrouMaru *** Super ShinkenYellow See also *Emily - Her Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Samurai. References Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Heroine Category:Child Category:Sentai 3rd Ranger Category:Shinkengers